Le bureau des réclamations
by Elro
Summary: Avant le jugement de Mandos, il vous faudra séjourner dans ses célèbres Cavernes. Tout y est fait pour faciliter vos premiers pas dans l'au-delà. OS. Défi du Poney.


**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Difficile défi pour moi puisque je l'avais déjà traité lors d'un défi précédent et qu'il a fallu me renouveler ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée au coin du feu avec des chatons !**

* * *

Mili avait très très envie de frapper la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Et puis ses patrons.

Elle était tellement fâchée qu'elle aurait aimé les envoyer faire manger par des cochons pour en être débarrassée.

Mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne savait pas trop ce qui se passerait si elle frappait un mort. Ni même si les porcs en voudraient. Et on ne parlait pas de ses employeurs. Non. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Lui, avec son don de toujours tout savoir sur tous, il saurait lire en elle et … Brrr...

Surtout, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y songer.

« Allez Mili, reconcentre-toi sur l'autre chiant là devant…, » s'encouragea-t-elle.

L'autre chiant était un Nain à lunettes, un peu translucide, qui venait pour la troisième fois de la journée l'interroger sur le règlement intérieur. Et dire qu'il n'était mort que depuis trente-six heures celui-là. Vivement que Mandos statue sur son sort…

Mais si elle en voulait à son supérieur, c'était notamment parce qu'il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper des âmes errantes et que la liste d'attente s'allongeait chaque minute. Ainsi que celle des mécontents. Et des lettres de doléances.

Le tas de missives de réclamations était si haut qu'il menaçait de s'écrouler sur la pauvre Mili.

Pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi avait-elle injurié Mandos lorsqu'elle était décédée ? Ni une ni deux, il l'avait expédiée au bureau des réclamations qu'il venait d'inventer puisque « Humaine Mili de Rhûn, nul mieux que vous ne saura comprendre les pauvres âmes mécontentes pour les orienter vers un trépas plus seyant. »

Elle expédia le nain, sachant qu'il reviendrait bien vite puisqu'il avait toute la mort devant lui. Elle se saisit d'une lettre au hasard dans la pile et celle-ci tangua dangereusement.

« Au bureau des réclamations. Mon nouveau voisin a une passion immodérée pour le chant lyrique. J'ai bien essayé les bouchons d'oreilles achetés à la boutique des Cavernes mais rien n'y fait. Je demande donc le remboursement des produits concernés et le déménagement du-dit voisin. Merci de votre compréhension. »

« B. des R. C'est bien beau de vouloir garder les familles ensemble, mais foutez les à part. J'en peux plus des braillards qui gueulent jour et nuit. »

« Réclamations. Locataire depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, je souhaite changer de chambre. Certes, la vue sur la mer est reposante mais le fait d'être au nord et de ne jamais voir le soleil me remplit de mélancolie. Bien à vous. »

« Monsieur Mandos. Monsieur le Vala, je sais que votre épouse est chargée de la décoration des Cavernes et je ne peux que louer la beauté, la finesse et la précision de ses merveilleux ouvrages, mais franchement, la tapisserie rose et orange, vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »

« Bureau des réclamations. Je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre. La nourriture est exécrable, les serviettes grattent, les voisins sont à vomir. J'exige d'être jugé immédiatement. »

Tiens, celui-ci allait bientôt pouvoir venir la remplacer s'il parlait ainsi au grand Mandos. Ou bien elle l'aurait comme collègue pour l'éternité ? Mili frissonna d'effroi.

« Réclamation des réclamations. Selon le point 364 du règlement intérieur, l'accueil du public doit se faire en continu. Hors, je m'y suis présentée une fois et l'employée ne s'y trouvait pas. Cordialement, Nain Blofblof. »

Mili jeta désobligeamment cette enveloppe au feu.

« L'accueil et la courtoisie de l'employée sont honteux. Cordialement. »

Elle lui en ficherait du cordialement… Cette missive rejoignit prestement la précédente. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, Mili avait écrit « Documents à traiter immédiatement ». Sur la poubelle « Documents à traiter très prochainement ».

La lettre suivante était délicatement parfumée et son écriture la fit sourire.

« À la délicieuse jeune femme de l'accueil... »

Mili regarda à gauche, regarda à droite puis elle glissa la missive dans son corsage. Celle-ci ne serait pas traitée avec les autres.


End file.
